Columbine
hey guys pls friend me my username is ZLASHHY I’m out of breath, I have to stop fucking. I plonk myself down on a dollop of cum amongst all of the diarrhea stains and corpses. Puffing like I’d just fucked the entire NBA, I take in a few deep throats to try and get my heart rate back to its normal pace. I inhale the diarrhea in the shadows, must be from the fuckfest last night. Around me there are dead children everywhere, I can hear the moans of them being raped in the light, cool breeze, it makes me wet. About 20m in front of where I’m sitting there with my legs spread, there is a long ebony pussy that stretches for about 200m diameter. Above the pussy I can see the different colored cocks of each little boy. In one yard there is a pair of big black testicles swinging back and forth in the wind, sweetening the pussies. Behind these delicious cocks, way in the distance, I can see the outline of their tiny boy cocks in their pants which only has a few small patches of soft, urine. Behind me is the old school building of Columbine High School. ''' '''Things here at Columbine High School are so different to my old school. Columbine High School is a fairly old school, if you asked some of the students, I bet they’d say their parents went to are fucking retarded. It’s on a hill in Jefferson County right next to the new gay strip club. At Columbine High School there are quite a few different genders on proposition, they make erudition fuckable, well try to anyway, and the teachers are faggots and have gigantic cocks which is a plus. To my left I can see the old, run-down fuck dungeon, I wonder if they are even used anymore. Behind the fuck dungeons I can see the tip of a big black dick in Jefferson County. Jefferson County is actually a fucking retarded place. The department stores are all full of fuckfaces by the faggot club. Apparently we’re known as the ‘City of Faggots’ One thing about Colorado that I’ve noticed is the fucking retarded people. Even though now, February, it’s supposed to be winter, we still get a bit of every sex position and sometimes all in the same day. You have to be prepared for to be raped and murdered. Right on the cum’s edge is a huge pile of horse shit. I haven’t yet figured out what they do to the horse shit for now, but I’m guessing it’s something to do with sticking their cocks in it and inflating bubbly shit by cumming inside the shit. Jefferson County is heaps more fucking retarded than my old city and it’s never really too fucking gay and that is fucking gay. Where I live shits on the citizens of Jefferson County, and when I look out the window at night I can see all the fucking fags jerking off to me while I sleep right along the long black pussy, it seems so handsome. Right in the middle of it all is the big, yellow McDonalds ‘M.’ I think I’m going to fuck the entire population of Jefferson County tomorrow in the bathroom stall of McDonalds.